Pokémon Supreme: Gold and Silver
by Yoponot
Summary: Join Chris, Ty, and Rachel on their adventures through out the Johto region as they face off against their rivals (Ethan and Kayla) and the evil Team Rocket led by Echo in their search for Giovanni.


We see an unknown trainer, his age is assumed to be ten. He has beaten Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and has claimed the Earth Badge with his trusty Pikachu.

"From this moment forth, Team Rocket is officially disbanded" claimed the gym leader.

The unknown trainer continues on his journey, beating the elite four and the champion before disappearing without a trace.

(Two years later)

A clock goes off in Chris's room, he wakes up and shuts it off, before getting up and runs downstairs.

"Is it here?" exclaimed the young trainer. His mother hands him his Pokénav, fully repaired.

"Make sure you change your clothes honey, Professor Elm needs you at his lab in ten minutes", this causes Chris to run up the stairs back to his room.

Chris is a fourteen year old from New Bark Town. He has been an intern at Professor Elm's lab for four years now instead of going off on a journey. Today is the day he finally gets his first Pokémon and goes off to complete Professor Elm's new Pokédex.

Chris utters "See you mom!" as he shuts the door, off to visit the professor's laboratory which is right down the road from his house.

A few minutes later, the young trainer barges into the professors lab, running up to his desk. "Are they here?".

Professor Elm laughs and points to a table with three Poké Balls on it. "These are the starting Pokémon of the Johto region".

Chris looks over the three, before he is handed the Pokédex. "I've already scanned the starters into your Pokédex; you can see what one you want as your partner".

He scans over the Poké Balls, from left to right "Chikorita… Totodile… and Cyndaquil…", thinking about his decision.

"Alright, I've made up my mind" said the young trainer as he picks up a Poké Ball and throws it "Come on out Chikorita!".

The grass Pokémon, Chikorita comes out of Chris's Poké Ball shouting its name. "So you choose the grass starter, Chikorita?".

"That's right professor!", Chris pets Chikorita on the head and returns it to its Poké Ball. "Alright then, make sure to go out and collect data on all of the Pokémon in this world!" said the professor as Chris nods and runs out the door.

However a few minutes later, another young trainer this time a seventeen year old named Ethan arrives at Elm's lab.

"I'm here" said the young adult as Professor Elm leads him to the same table. "I'm sorry but one trainer has already claimed the grass starter" said the professor but Ethan does not care and picks up the Poké Ball of Totodile., "I already made up my mind before I came here".

Elm nods and hands Ethan his Pokédex, "Professor, was it Chris that claimed the grass starter?" asked Ethan as he stashes away his Pokédex.

The professor nods as Ethan thanks him and leaves the lab. Ethan and Chris had always been rivals, one believing that legendary Pokémon, rare Pokémon, and powerful Pokémon were better fighters while the other believes that every Pokémon can be a great fighter.

"That's a relief, only one more Poké Ball left and it's for that girl in Violet City…"

A few hours later, Chris arrived in Cherrygrove City to purchase some Poké Balls, potions, and to get directions on where the first gym was.

"Violet City huh? That's should only take a day to get to" said the young trailer as he excited the Pokémon Center until he was stopped by an older looking gentleman.

"I see that you are walking all over the place young one, do you care for some running shoes?" asked the gentleman, Chris accepted the offer that included some running shoes and a town map for ten dollars.

Chris exited the city, looking for any wild Pokémon he could add to his team. "Come on out, Chikorita!" he said as he threw out Chikorita's Poké Ball.

"Chikorita!" shouted the Pokémon as the two of them looked for any wild Pokémon. A couple minutes later, a wild Pidgey pops out from its hiding spot.

"Alright a Pidgey!" shouted Chris as he took out his Pokédex to scan the flying Pokémon. "Chikorita this is our first battle, let's try to capture this Pidgey" he shouted as Chikorita jumped into battle formation.

"Chikorita use Tackle" the young trainer commanded as the wild Pidgey dodges Chikorita's attack before using Sand Storm. "Hang in there Chikorita!" he shouted as Chikorita used Razor Leaf in retaliation.

The wild Pidgey took a lot of damage from the attack but went on the offense with Tackle. "Let's finish this Chikorita, use Tackle as well!" shouted Chris as both Pokémon used Tackle on each other, giving out a large amount of damage to both sides.

"Go Poké Ball!" shouted Chris as he threw the ball at the weakened Pidgey. The ball shook for about four times before blinking red, signaling a capture was complete. "Good job, Chikorita" he said as he looked up Pidgey's info in the Pokédex.

However while Chris was continuing towards Violet City, Ethan had arrived at Cherrygrove City and collected his own set of items from the Poké Mart. "You wouldn't have happened to see a trainer named Chris would you?" he asked to Nurse Joy who responded yes to his question. "Good, glad to see he has made it this far, I'm excited to see what our clash of ideals will look like when that day arrives" he thinks about in his head as he exits the center.

Meanwhile Chris arrives at a strange house on his way to Violet City, "Mr. Pokémon's house? I've heard of this before" he said as he knocks on the door. To his surprise, Professor Oak answers and invites him in. "Good to see you again, still working at Elm's lab" the elderly professor asked.

Chris had previously worked with Professor Oak when he came to visit Professor Elm and the Johto region a few years back. "I see you have also collected a Pokédex, how many Pokémon have you encountered so far?" "Only six" the young trainer said.

"I assume you are here to pick up this Pokémon Egg then?" asked Mr. Pokémon. Chris shook his head, explaining that he was on his way to Violet City.

"I see… by any chance do you know what this Egg is?" he asked but yet again Chris shook his head. "It's a Togepi, a rare Pokémon in the Johto region" said Mr. Pokémon "I would like the Professor to study it for me, but I guess I will have to contact him another day".

Chris asked if he could take it to Elm for him, but Mr. Pokémon declined saying he should get to Violet City before it becomes nighttime. He nodded and exited the building but not without thanking the two first. "You know, I see a champion in that boy" exclaimed Oak. "Really? I guess stranger things have happened" replied Mr. Pokémon.

Back at Elm's lab, a young girl named Rachel arrives on her bike. "I'm here for my Pokémon" she shouted as Elm was just about to close up shop for the night. "Ah Rachel, glad that you could make it!" said the Professor, you see Rachel was ten years old and is just about to begin her journey.

"We only have one Poké Ball left, here" said Elm as he handed over Cyndaquil's ball to Rachel. "It doesn't matter what Pokémon I have, I'm just excited to start traveling the world!" she shouted as she takes one of the Pokédex's and rides off into the sunset.


End file.
